


I want love

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [2]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom, Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard have both been in traumatic relationships and are still struggling to connect romantically to a person. But things seem to change when they meet on set and get to know each other better. Those changes are feared of both and they try to work it out together.





	I want love

Taron comes out of his trailer and walks into the main building in the middle of set. Dexter Fletcher, the director, called an imprompt meeting about an hour ago. Taron walked in, phone in hand, and is greeted by Jamie with open arms. He smiles and asks how he’s feeling today, then takes a seat next to Bryce. She smiles and kisses his cheek, looking back at her phone.

Today is the day they get to meet Richard Madden. Fellow co-star to them all, and on-screen lover to Taron. So many people have told him over the years that he and Richard would get along easily, but they just never met before. He was genuinely curious as to the kind of person he was if he was supposedly a good match for a friendship. 

The door opens and Dexter comes in. “Guys, meet your new co-star.” he says smiling and steps aside. 

Richard comes in and smiles brightly. “Hey everyone. I’m Richard.” he speaks and waves. 

Jamie and Bryce are the first to make their way towards him and shake his hand with bright smiles. Taron gets up afterwards and takes his hand, greeting him. He looks into his bright stunning blue eyes and quickly scans his body. His heart skips a beat. Styled brown hair with a noticeable grey streak in the front, full lips, strong jaw covered by a healthy beard, and incredibly handsome to the immediate eye. Taron’s palms begin to sweat once he lets Richard’s hand go. His eyes can’t tear away from the man. But he forces himself to look away, already feeling himself grow attach to his co-star in an unhealthy way. He can’t fall for him so easily. He won’t. 

Richard begins to socialize with all his new coworkers. Rich is talking to Bryce, but his eyes are fixed on someone else. He stares at Taron, who leans against a table while talking to Jamie. The adorable blueish green eyes, the strong jaw decorated with barely there stubble, his bright smile and dimples that pop when he laughs, and his overall very handsome being. Richard feels himself get warm inside, his heart fluttering as he admires the Welsh man. But he switches his gaze back to Bryce, trying to avoid any further fixation to his co-star. It’s inappropriate to already have a crush on your on-screen partner that won’t be reciprocated, he tells himself. It’ll only hurt him when it’s all said and done.

Dexter grabs Richard and walks him over to Taron. “Taron, I think you two should get to know each other. It’ll be useful for the movie chemistry.” He says with a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

Taron nods and smiles, his heart beating a little faster. “Sure.” He responds and the director walks away happily, Bryce and Jamie in tow for their scenes. They stand there for a few moments, a bit of an awkward silence between the two of them. There was also a small tension in the air, but not thick enough to acknowledge fully. “So you wanna grab something to eat and just talk?” He asks a little nervous. 

“Sounds lovely.” Richard says with a smile and they head outside. They walk side by side throughout the city and search for a good place to eat. While walking, they just talk about whatever comes to mind. They seem to click and it all flows so easily. Both decide to try an Italian restaurant, but once they sit down, they barely focus on their meals. Taron unlocks the key to what makes Richard laugh and he does not stop the entire time at the restaurant. They eventually eat their semi-cold food and pay for their meals. 

For the next two weeks, the boys are inseparable and spill everything to each other. One day on set in Taron’s trailer, the two are drinking a bottle of wine and chilling on the sofa. The topic of relationships come up and there’s almost an immediate tension cloud covering the air. Both men were afraid of this topic, each having their own tragic past experiences they still work everyday to heal from. “So, are you in a relationship at the moment?” Richard asks and takes a sip of his wine, glancing at the Welsh. Taron flinches slightly at the question and shakes his head slowly. The memories slowly flash in his mind. Richard sees his mood change and frowns. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I didn’t mean to intrude.” He quickly apologizes. 

Taron smiles weakly and looks into Richard’s worried eyes. Man, he could get lost in those eyes forever. He pulls his gaze away, instead focusing on the almost empty wine glass in his hand. “It’s okay. The last relationship I was in was just absolute shit.” He chuckles lightly and doesn’t dare look back into Richard’s eyes. 

Richard puts a hand on Taron’s knee gently. “You wanna talk about it?” His voice softens, which gives Taron confidence to open up to him about the situation.

Taron shrugs a little and bites his lip. “It was wonderful in the beginning. I think we had the absolute best time. But then, we started fighting because he just wasn’t happy with me anymore. Always on about the things I did or said. And then it became physical…” Taron trails off and stares down at his thighs. His hand holding the wine glass is shaking and the flashbacks are haunting him. Suddenly, he feels Richard’s strong arms wrap around his body, the scent of his cologne warm and welcoming. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You didn’t deserve it, at all. Sadly, I know exactly what you went through.” Richard sympathizes and admits softly. He rubs Taron’s back gently. 

Taron takes note of his words and puts his glass down, returning the embrace. “You’ve dealt with something similar?” He asks, pain hinting in his voice for the Scottish man. He feels tears well up in his eyes not only for himself, but for his friend. 

Richard sighs and nods. “He destroyed my trust in the people I loved.” He begins to explain and pulls away from Taron, gently stroking his knee. “It’s been 3 years, I’m still afraid to fall in love.” Richard speaks barely below a whisper and looks over at Taron, who has a tear falling from his eye. He wipes it away and Taron shivers under his touch. “Please don’t cry. I’m gonna be alright. We’re gonna be alright.” He cups the younger one’s face in his hands, trying to ease the pain. 

They look deeply into each other’s eyes. Then it came. They realized they had fallen for each other, even though they tried to keep their walls up and avoid it. Taron looks down at Richard’s lips, just mere Inches away from his own. He slowly leans in and Richard closes the gap between them. There’s an immediate spark and they sink into the kiss, not wanting it to end. Taron leans in more and Richard lies down on the sofa, still cupping his face. In the moment, it all feels perfect. But, it doesn’t mask the horrid memories sadly. 

Suddenly, Richard pulls away and turns his head to the side. His lips begin to tremble and a silent tear rolls down his face. Taron’s demeanor changes and he sits back, carefully watching him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-“ He starts to say.

Richard shakes his head and sits up. He takes Taron’s hand in his own and takes a deep breath. “I can’t do this. It’s not you, it’s just… something I need to cope with and lay to rest.” Richard whispers and wipes away his own tears. He lets Taron’s hand go and stands up. “I’m sorry Taron. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He avoids his gaze and leaves his trailer, leaving Taron in silence. 

He sits there speechless and after a few moments, he starts crying. He presses his hand to his mouth, muffling his cries. Why did he have to be so stupid? Kissing Richard right after they shared their heartbreaks to each other, at their most vulnerable. Richard definitely won’t want him now. Their chances were ruined. 

A knock on the door echoes through the trailer and Taron tries to quiet down. “Taron? Dex wanted to talk to us about the scene tomorrow.” Bryce’s voice rings in the air softly. 

Taron takes a deep breath. “Tell him I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” His voice is shaky and higher than normal. 

“You okay? You don’t sound good.” She asks concerned. Taron doesn’t answer, he is just staring down at his lap. “Open the door Taron.” She speaks softly.  
Taron stands up and walks towards the door slowly. Bryce would understand his situation, she always did. He opens the door and lets her in, trying to hide his face. But it’s too late. “Oh no, what’s wrong hunny?” She asks, looking at the tear streaks and his red eyes. 

“I just did something dumb.” He chokes out, feeling the tears stream down again. How could he truly be such an idiot? 

Both sit down on the sofa and face each other. “Come here.” Bryce sighs and opens her arms. She takes her younger co-star in her arms and rubs his back. Taron lets go and starts sobbing again. “Shh, it’s gonna be alright. Just let it out.” She whispers in his ear and hugs him tight. 

After a little while, Taron stops crying and is breathing evenly again. “I’m sorry Bryce. I just did the most idiotic thing I did in a while.” He mumbles just enough for her to hear. 

She frowns. “Is it with Richard? He walked by me looking sad."

Taron nods and stares down at his hands. “We were talking about our previous relationships and turns out, he left a toxic relationship like I did.” He explains. “We talked about it and then we kissed, which was too much for him at the moment.” He looks at her sadly. “I think I’m falling in love with someone I shouldn’t.”

Bryce wraps her arm around her friend, hating that he’s in pain. She looks at him softly. “We can’t help who we fall in love with hunny. Give each other time. I think you two should talk about it when you’re both clear headed and calm.” She speaks gently and smiles a little, kissing his cheek. She stands up and pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back. Taron feels a little better in her embrace, letting out a small sigh. He whispers a thank you to her and she smiles, walking out of the trailer with him and to the building he met Rich just a couple weeks prior. 

They arrive late to the meeting and all eyes are on them when they walk in. There’s an empty seat next to Richard and Bryce walks over, sitting in that seat. Taron decides to take an empty seat opposite of the sofa focuses solely on Dexter, who’s talking about tomorrow’s shoot. Richard’s eyes can’t help but fall on Taron. He immediately regretted leaving him alone in his trailer as soon as he walked out, and now hates himself for it. He wasn’t the only one upset, Taron was just as vulnerable in that moment. Bryce sitting next to Rich and giving him a small smile just confirmed how stupid he was and that she knew what went on. Taron’s eyes are nearly bloodshot and his pullover was wet on his arms. Did he leave him there crying? What kind of man does that to a friend, to a potential love?

The next day starts early for the entire crew, their first scene to shoot for the day being “I Want Love”. Taron and Richard were watching the shoot, at arm’s distance from each other. Bryce begins to sing her first line.

Don’t feel nothing, just old scars

Toughening up, around my heart 

I want love, on my own terms

After everything I have learned

Four sentences that seemed normal to everyone else, but laid heavy on the hearts of the two co-stars. Richard takes Taron’s hand and looks at him. Taron looks over, surprised and a spark sending a small shiver down his spine. Richard nods towards the door and they both leave the room, no one noticing them slip away. As soon as they’re in a quiet corridor, Taron finds himself pushed against the wall with Richard’s lips on his. The kiss almost melting the two into one. 

Richard pulls away and looks into Taron’s eyes. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I’m an idiot. I’m so fucking afraid of giving my heart away, but I realized you already have it.” He confesses with pain in his voice. He kisses him again and Taron grabs the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna hurt you T.” He mumbles out. 

Taron stopped him softly and looked at him. “I’m just as unsure as you are Rich. I don’t wanna destroy you or our friendship. I’m very complicated and I’m so insecure. I really don’t wanna hurt you.” Taron spills out. 

“Every time I look at you, I just wanna kiss you and give you the love you deserve.” Richard speaks and cups Taron’s face in his hands, kissing him. Much needed and fulfilling the sweet desire between the two of them. “I think I’m ready to try again and try my best for you.”

Taron’s eyes light up with joy. “Let’s give it a go then.” He says and kisses him again.

A few days later, they find themselves in the Italian restaurant they where when everything started just weeks ago. Richard stops eating and takes Taron’s hand. “I think I love you.” He states with a shaky breath. 

“I think I love you too.” Taron whispers back and smiles softly. 

Richard bites his lip nervously, like every other time he has something on his mind. “I wanted to ask you something. You don’t have to say yes.” He speaks. Taron watches him carefully, still eating. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend? I know it’s only been a week and… it just feels so good being with you. And I-“ Richard rambles but is stopped by Taron leaning over the table and kissing him passionately. “Is-is that a yes?” He stutters out shocked. 

Taron feels his heart flutter and his smile grows wide. He nods happily. “Yes!”

“Well lucky me!” Richard chuckles and kisses him again. 

Back on set, they cuddle on the sofa. Richard feels safe in Taron’s arms. He’s proud of himself that he was brave enough to ask Taron to be his. And he felt he was going to cry like a baby once Taron said yes. It’s now very late and they have to be well rested to shoot the “Tiny Dancer” scene tomorrow night. Richard smiles to himself at the thought. How fitting, he would declare his feelings for Taron again, just not as himself. “You wanna sleep here tonight?” Taron asks and softly kisses him on the head. 

Richard nods and cuddles deeper into Taron’s chest. “Can we stay like this forever please?” He mumbles into his chest and Taron chuckles.

Almost 2 years later, Taron rests his head on Richard’s shoulder as they listened to Dex making a speech. They are at the Rocketman premiere tonight and Taron just couldn’t stop crying every 5 minutes. Rocketman changed his life completely and he was so proud of himself as well as the entire crew. Rich squeezes his hand and gives him a kiss on the head. Tears are welling up in his eyes again and he sits up as he hears Dexter say how proud he is and also starts to get emotional. He looks at Richard, who’s listening to Dex as well. Taron can’t believe how lucky he is and sobs silently. 

Richard looks at him and smiles softly. “Stop crying.” He says and wipes away his boyfriend’s tears. 

“I can’t!” He chuckles back and bigger tear drops roll down his face. “I just can’t believe you’re mine.” He says with a wide smile. “I’m so overwhelmed with joy right now.” He presses his lips together and takes Richard’s hand in his own. 

Richard tries to hold back his own tears. “You’re gonna make me cry!” He whispers and kisses him softly. He can taste the salty tears on his lips. 

“Thanks for being in my life.” Taron whispers and kisses away a tear that escaped Richard’s eye and was making its way down his cheek. 

“Thanks for letting me.” Richard says and presses his lips together. He tries to hide the fact that he’s now crying and pulls Taron into a hug. Dexter finishes his speech and everyone applauds. Bryce hands the two tissues with a smile, tear streaks also on her face. Taron grabs Richard’s hand again. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much!” Richard chokes out with trembling lips as he kisses his boyfriend again.


End file.
